Before They were Scouts
by Neo Princess Mercury
Summary: *NEW TITLE* What happens when Ami's reading goes too far? Does Ami's reading hurt the scouts?? Read and find out!!!
1. Prologue and Ch.1

Ok,This is my first fic, and it's not that awesome (it'll get better!!) so please be nice! ::ducks and covers her head:: lol. Flames allowed, but constructive criticism and suggestions are better!!! Please help me so I can write better fics later on!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and some big companies with lots of powerful lawyers. HOWEVER, this story DOES belong to me, so if for some reason you want to use it for anything ASK ME FIRST.. you will probably be able to! ^_~  
  
  
Prologue  
Serena sat there, watching Ami read her book. "How could you possibly sit there with your nose stuck in a book when it's such a beautiful day?" she asked.  
Ami read a few more words and put the book down as a smile alighted her face. " How could I possibly not? This book is so interesting. I mean, what are the chances of all your friends being turned into babies?" Serena couldn't help but nod at this, seeing as it is unrealistic. "What would you do, wouldn't you freak out?" Ami asked.  
At that very moment Darien walked up, and, not giving Serena time to answer, interrupted. " How are you Ami, Serena?" He turned his head towards Serena. Inside he liked Serena very much, but did not have the courage to tell her how he felt. He immediately turned his gaze away from her, as not to arise any suspicions.   
They both answered that they were fine, and decided to go inside to get the three of them drinks to lessen the heat. Ami was hesitant to put down her book, she was too into it, but finally did. "We'll be right back, Darien," she said as she and Serena walked away.  
  
  
Chapter One- Not in Tokyo Anymore  
Ami stood silent as a look of terror came over Serena's almost speechless face. " How-" was all Serena could get out. Without saying it, Ami knew exactly what she meant. ' How could this happen?'  
  
~~~Flash back~~~  
The two girls stood in the kitchen pouring the juice. When Ami opened the Refridgerator door a bright light filled the whole room and blinded them. Serena, as ditzy as ever, only said "Wow Ami, your light bulbs are extremely bright!" Before she got done with the giggle fit that followed she heard Ami yell  
" Be Prepared, Serena! Mercury Planet power!" and coming to her senses, she immediately yelled "Moon Prisim Power!" and transformed with her.   
After about two minutes, the lights started to flicker, and eventually stopped. Ami and Serena were amazed at the sight they saw. It wasn't the Negaverse headquarters, and it wasn't a trap set to capture them. It was a nursery.   
" A nursery??? A nursery... What are we doing here?" Ami said while staring in amazement. She turned to look at Serena, but only saw her squealing with delight, sprinting past her to a crib where a baby boy lay. "OH! How adorable!" she shreiked as she picked him up and cuddled him. "Serena, watch out... this may be a trap..." Ami whispered. "Oh Ami, you're always such a stick in the mud! Why-" Serena paused at the sound of footsteps. A voice soon followed the footsteps. "Darien Shields, Where are you?" the lady screamed. At this, Serena smiled, " Oh Ami! Darien's here! We have to say hi!" Before Ami could say anything, the gray haired lady walked in. Serena and Ami thought that it must be the voice they heard. The lady sounded furious as she saw them. "Who are you, and why are you holding Darien??"   
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"T-t-t-this is Darien Shields??" Serena asked, almost dropping the baby. Her voice was quivering. The Lady ran up to her and took him away from her. "Yes, and you still haven't told me what you are doing here!"  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think? Tell me how I can make it better!! Review PLEASE!!!!  
  



	2. Chapters two and three

Hi guys! This is the second part of my story.. hope you like it!   
My usual disclaimers occur... I don't own sailor Moon or any thing on the show... and Flames are allowed but suggestions are better! Bye! Luv ya!  
  
Chapter two- Why???  
Serena turned white and ran out the door of the building. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry, I honestly don't know how we got here or why we're here!" Ami said politely, finally coming out of her trance. She smiled, and turned for the door.  
" If you come back, I'll call the police!" the lady said threatening her.  
When they were finally out of the range of vision of the house they realized they were still Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon, so they un-transformed and sat down on the curb.   
'Oh... My... God' Serena thought to herself. Both girls were speechless for about five minutes. 'How???' Ami asked herself. Suddenly it occurred to her. "Oh my God! Why didn't I think of it before, Serena?" She turned to Serena, " MY BOOK! This is exactly what happened in my book! Oh Serena! We're stuck in the same situation as happened in my book!!!" Serena stared at her. "Your book? I thought you said it was impossible!" " I thought it was,"she replied defensively,   
"I guess I was wrong..." Serena was surprized at this. "Wow. Ami's wrong... Ami is wrong." " Let's stick to the subject," Ami said, not liking the direction the conversation was going, and at that they tried to think of how to get out of there.   
'My book... my book... If only I had brought it instead of putting it down!' Ami thought. Serena sat, dazed, staring into the sky, thinking. ' Oh, I wish Darien was here!'   
Suddenly a figure appeared in front of them, breaking their train of thought. "Sailor Pluto!!" both cried at once. "Princess Serena, Ami, I have come to tell you of the danger you are in right now." There was fear in her voice " As you well know, Ami, this is your book come alive. How this came to be, I cannot tell, but I can tell you this. The Nega Verse has found a way to change the course of history. They have found a way to travel to the past, before you were sailor scouts. They are searching for you as babies. They are planning to kill you so you will never be able to stop the negaverse in the future, or your time. However, you probably know that I brought you here so you could stop them. I can allow you to go back to Tokyo in your time, but only for an hour. Bring any of the scouts you can, but beware, you will not be able to reach them all." She then pointed a little way down the street. " That is the door to take you to your own time. The timer will start the second you enter the door. After the hour is done, wherever you are, you will be transported back here with the scouts you could get. Are you ready?" She looked at the girls. The girls just stod there. 'Oh my God' they both thought. "Well, My Princess, I advise you to hurry up... before it is too late." With that she disappeared and took her place guarding the time gate.  
They stood for a moment, staring at each other, wondering what to do. Finally they realized that they realized they had no choice. "Well.. we risk losing our lives by attacking the Negaforce now.. or We definitely lose our lives by staying home in Tokyo.." Ami said, rather uncertain. "But she said we won't be able to get all the scouts!!" Serena was ready to cry. Ami was getting rather impatient. She grabbed Serena's arm and ran to the portal. "Every second we waste, the less time we have to beat these Nega creeps!!!"  
  
Chapter three- Back in Our Own Time  
They arrived in their own time around three o'clock pretty near the Sentai Hill Temple. " Okay, we have exactly one hour to get all they scouts we can" There was fear in Serena's eyes. "Yes, who should we call first?" Ami asked as they ran to the phone booth. "Rei... her number is 755-6492" They called her.  
"Hello. Sentai Hill Temple. Come in for good luck charms or martial arts lessons"  
"Rei! Oh, thank heavens!! We need you! Sailor scout business!"  
" Sailor scout business? Oh, Serena, I can't... my grandfather is ill, and chad is away this weekend. I have no way to reach him."  
"Oh... Rei...I guess we don't need you... but it'd be better if you came... well, ok... bye"  
She hung up. "Oh great... we called one person, and already one can't come" Serena said, worriedly. They decided to see if Lita and Mina could come before they worried.  
Fortunately both could come. "I'll be there in a sec," Mina said. And Lita said the same, so the girls could rest a while.... A short while. " Ten minutes!!! Where are those two?" Serena paced the park, where they waited. "There they are... Lita! Mina!" Ami screamed to get their attention.  
"Hey Ames! Wha-" Ami grabbed her before she could finish. "No time to chat! Come on!" They raced to the portal with seconds to spare.  
  
Well? What do you think? Don't worry... If ya like it,   
There's more to come! ^_~  



	3. Chapter four

Chapter 4- Debriefing  
  
Serena, Ami, Lita, and Mina got to the portal just in time. They heard a voice above them say "Very close Princess, I congratulate you"(AN: Sailor Pluto for any sailor moon dummies out there lol) and then a blinding light sent them back when they were babies.  
  
Serena and Ami didn't even hesitate when they found out where. and when. they were. They started running towards the nursery, not even looking back. It wasn't until they ran about 250 feet that they realized that Lita and Mina weren't with them. "Serena" Ami said coming to a quick halt, " Where's Lita and Mina?" Serena stopped quickly, almost tripping. " "What? They're right here!" Serena said looking around "Oops! I guess not. Where are they? Back at the portal?" They sprinted back, only to find Lita and Mina staring into space. "GUYS!" Serena yelled "COME ON, We have no time to waste!" She grabbed their arms and ran to the nursery.  
  
"Serena! Where are we going?" Mina asked, panting from running so much. "Yeah, mind filling us in? Lita said, also panting. "Oh, sorry guys, I guess we should fill you in" Ami looked at Lita. "Well, first we should tell you how we got here" Ami started the story but didn't have time to continue right away.  
  
THUD! Serena fell to the floor when Lita and Mina stopped to hear the story. "Ouch!" Serena cried. "Well why didn't you let go?" Lita asked interrupting Ami. "I was running with you and all of a sudden you stopped!" "Aye, Serena, you baka." At this Serena started crying. "You guys are so mean to me!" Serena started sprinting away from them.  
  
Chapter  
  
  
  
Aye! So how'd you like it? This story hasn't gotten much reviews, so if I don't get some reviews, I refuse to continue!!! Ummm..jk  
  
OH! I need to tell you guys something. I need help. No, not mental help, but help nonetheless. I am going to write another story, with new sailor scouts, but I don't know what their sailor names should be!!! If you have any ideas, email me at roseprincess567@aol.com. If I really like yours and use them, you can be one of the sailors if you'd like!!! Please! I can't think of any! Plus, wouldn't you like to be a sailor scout??? 


End file.
